


Loosen Up

by gaygideon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Please dont kinkshame me, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygideon/pseuds/gaygideon
Summary: Oswald's had a long, bad day. Ed provides a quick and easy solution that ends up back firing a little.





	

In Gotham, the standards for a bad day were a bit different than most places. It seemed that no matter who you looked at, a scowl was plainly molded into their face to permanently sit there. No matter where you turned, every person carried their own grey cloud over their heads. Even the rich were simply miserable at their boring lives.

Oswald, despite occasionally finding great comfort in the calamity the city brought to his attention, was having an _unusually_ bad day. He’d woken up at the crack of dawn and without a second to stop when preparing for the day ahead of him, he rushed out of the house while his right-hand man and loving boyfriend slept on. His trip to work was painstakingly slow which caused him to be late all throughout the day. And now not only was he returning home as the sun was beginning to lap at the horizon, but he hadn’t even had the time to stop and have the lunch Ed had nicely packed for him the night before. And he wasn’t counting the glasses of water he drank uncomfortably through the day either.

“Ed, you wouldn’t believe the dreadful day I’ve had… Ed?” Not in his normal place on the couch with his nose in a novel or notebook, Oswald arched his brows in growing confusion. Where could he be?

He was thankfully not asking himself questions for much longer as the faint scent of something decadent and soft rolled into the foyer and wrapped his entire body in a comforting warmth. Ed was baking, something that seemed to have just been taken out of the oven. At least he knew where he was now.

“Oh, Ed..” Oswald gave an impossibly deep sigh causing the taller of the two to flinch, the gloves he was removing hitting the floor with a soft pat as he caught his breath.

“You startled me!” Despite looking slightly rattled, Ed found his way over to his rundown partner and offered him a comforting kiss which was gladly accepted. “You look exhausted, please sit. I’m almost finished up in here.”

“What is it you’ve been keeping yourself busy with? It smells fantastic.” He could practically feel himself begin to salivate. On the counter, next to their flattop oven a cooling rack was covered in what looked to be like red velvet cupcakes. “Cupcakes? What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion! I just wanted to make you something nice for when you arrived home. You’ve been run completely ragged.” With careful hands, Ed brought one cupcake over to Oswald and placed it down on the hardwood table in front of him. “I’d imagine you’re hungry. You sounded so irritable at lunch today and I _know_ you get like that when you don’t eat nearly enough.”

“Thank you for taking such good care of me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Before even considering touching the dessert, Oswald leaned back in order to look up at his boyfriend and indicated that he wanted a kiss by gesturing for him to come closer. He kissed his plush lips which were touched with a hint of sweetness most likely from eating his own handiwork. It was so very fitting, as he’d never felt sweeter kisses than Ed’s.

Once they’d pulled away Oswald gladly took the cupcake from the table and tried to show some self control by eating it slowly but probably ended up looking a bit silly. It was simply perfect. Soft like a cloud, sweet but not sweet enough that he could feel himself getting sick as he ate it and it had such a unique taste, one which he could tell Ed intentionally put in there.

“That was phenomenal Ed. I’m not surprised how flawlessly those turned out.” The corners of his mouth turned down slightly as his eyes fell back on the other cupcakes still on the cooling rack. “Could I possibly have another?”

“Of course you can. These are for you after all.” Nineteen beautiful cupcakes sat in front of him all begging to be devoured and with his appetite so fierce, he just couldn’t help himself.

At first, he glanced up at Ed, who was staring at him with expectant eyes as if he knew what he wanted so desperately to do. He felt himself begin to blush and looked back down at the cupcakes, too flustered to hold eye contact. Ed clearly wanted him to do this, or else he would have advised against it. Right? He had to trust his partner. He made him his right-hand man for a reason.

He picked up another cupcake and devoured it at a much less controlled speed than with the first one. He was next to done with being cautious, and it didn’t very well help that he tended to not be able to stop something he would consider a vice once he really got going with it. Each one was better, softer than the last and he paid little mind to anything but absolutely demolishing every single last one of them.  

Finally, as he picked up and confidently ate the very last one he reflected on how much he now regretted what he’d just done. For goodness sake, Ed worked so hard on those and he ate them all within mere minutes. Not only that but _fuck_ did he have an aching stomach now.

Oswald made a rather pathetic groan, head lowering into his hands in shame. What did Ed even think of him for that? There hadn’t been a conscious effort to look back up at him, as he dreaded what the expression on his face could be right now if he was _this_ silent.

Shockingly, he looked almost... amused. Happy even. The smile on his face was cheerful yet at the same time mischievous. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had expected something like this to happen from the start.

“What could you possibly be smiling about?” Standing as slowly as he possibly could, Oswald painfully trudged from his seat in the kitchen to walk towards their bedroom. Ed followed at his heels, or by his side rather as it wasn’t exactly difficult to keep up with the shorter of the two at the moment.

“You looked so satisfied. I was glad to be the reason you looked so happy after a long day.” His words didn’t stop Oswald from grunting and lying down on their bed, grimacing all the while. “You don’t have to be so cross with yourself.”

“I wouldn’t be if I didn’t feel completely vulnerable.” With a careful touch, he reached down to unfasten his belt and give himself a bit less of a strangling feeling on his middle while he lied there attempting to recover. His stomach had painfully distended and he was nervous to put his hands anywhere near himself.

It seemed however, that Ed had a different idea. He rounded the bed to his own side, crawling up next to him and resting his hand on his boyfriend’s stomach warranting a moan.

“What are you doing?” it occurred to him for only a second to object to whatever this would but it felt _far_ better than he thought it would. Having his stomach lovingly stroked instead of lying there writhing in pain was much more ideal. Not to mention he could now enjoy the comforting warmth and fullness he felt that he’d been lacking so much throughout the day. He almost began to purr.

It had felt so good in fact that Oswald took little to no notice to how he was responding to this. But Ed? He couldn’t miss it for a second. While his partner’s head lulled back in bliss and his body sunk comfortably into their mattress, Ed’s hand moved down to palm him right through his dress pants without a second of warning.

“Oh- fuck. Please.” No objection here. It seemed that not only had he obtained a lot of stress from his day in his mind but in the rest of his body as well and he wanted nothing more than to dash that; it just so happened they were on the very same page.

With his belt already discarded, all Ed was left to do was unbutton the front of his pants and allow his hand to find his way past the elastic waistband of the soft cotton briefs which he was glad to do. He spat in the palm of his hand before wrapping his slender fingers around his cock which was already dripping with pre come and slowly started to rub at him.

The sheer number and volume of the noises Oswald were making was ridiculous and it echoed through their large bedroom only to be overpower by louder and more gratuitous sounds and the vulgar wet noises that went right along with it.

It didn’t take long for him to be grappling at the mattress and curling his toes, sputtering inaudibly until his jaw hung agape and his back arched off the mattress in climax. If he wasn’t exhausted and sore before, he was now and lied motionless as he panted softly.

“Do I make for a nice welcome home, or what?” Ed trilled, sidling up next to Oswald, nuzzling at his head and feeling the slight dampness of his hair. He knew what the answer was. He just wanted to hear it.

“You never cease to amaze me.” Though breathless and tired, Oswald did try his very best to sound sincere. He guessed it worked, as Ed placed a soft kiss on his temple a moment later in thanks. And while it might have been true, perhaps next time Ed might warn him about his little plan instead of making him gorge himself in blissful unawareness. He wouldn’t say a word about it though. This was much too perfect of an end to a dismal day and he wasn’t about to change that for anything.


End file.
